Sweetest Sickness
by CardsofQuadrants
Summary: When Bakura gets sick and Marik "comes to the rescue" Rated T because who knows. /yeah bad summary.. abridged personalities/
1. Chapter 1

He sits up in his bed, breath caught in his throat. In attempts to speak to himself he coughs hard. Shaking with frigid warm waves, that wash over his body. His white hair sticked to himself with sweat. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was sick. Bakura was sick. He was never sick! It felt horrible. He got up and walked to a mirror, staring at his reflection. His eyes were glassy, his face was a flush red. Just standing made him dizzy. He crawled back into his bed and hoped for the best of a night's sleep.

The sunlight's rays shone through Bakura's window. But he didn't dare move. He felt worse than he did last night. It didn't help that today was one of Marik's famous Evil Councils. He'd just have to tell Marik he wouldn't be able to come. Which actually might be medicine to his mind. He grabbed for his phone and began to text Marik.

_ " Hey Marik, Sorry but I can't come to the evil council, I'm busy today, I'm sure you wankers can accomplish something without me."_

He didn't plan on telling Marik he was sick. The Bugger would just laugh at him. Laugh at him with that idiotic laugh of his. His phone buzzed again and he looked to see what Marik had texted back.

"_ But bakkuuurrraaaa you have to come! please please please please please please please!"_

He rolled his eyes at the text and replied back.

_ "Sorry Marik, but as much as I'd like to hear your stupid plans, I can't today. "_

He'd hope that'd end it. That Marik would just leave him alone now. But he knew that Marik didn't give up easily, and the next text back proved it.

"_ Bakura I know you're lying, you ALWAYS use that excuse when you don't want to hang out with me :(._"

Ugh, he knew how to make you pissed off at him, but knew how to make you care.

_ " Marik, I'm bloody sick, not in the mood for the bloody evil council. "_

He coughed harshly, throat burning with iritation. He really hoped Marik would just leave him alone and go play Egyption basketball with the evil council or something. Knowing them they'll make some plan about rearranging Yugi's sock drawer, or stealing his leather pants.

_ " You're friggen sick Bakura? I'm coming right over to help you! And don't even tell me not to Fluffy."_

He slammed his head into his pillow, great, just what he needed, Marik coming to help him. He didn't feel like unlocking the door, Marik had a key anyway. The idiot wanted full ability to annoy him at any moment. This was going to be a long, long day.

About 25 minutes had passed when Bakura's front door was slammed open, equally slammed close as well, a tanned egyption ran in, a worried look plastered his face," My friggen RA Bakura! You look sick!" Marik said, in that annoying whiney voice of his, placing his hand on Bakura's head," You have a fever! why didn't you tell me sooner, you friggen idiot." Marik pouted folding his arms.

He rolled his eyes, moving his white hair from his face," Marik, I don't bloody care, I was hoping to get some rest today. But I guess you won't let me have that huh?" He said quietly, looking away.

** " But Bakuraa, we have to get you healthy again! We can't do the Evil Council without you." Marik said, pouting again, with huge puppy dog eyes.**

He looked away from Marik, if his face wasn't already red, his blush would be noticeable.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. A day with a sick immune system and Marik, it could work. Today might be better than he thought.

It was about mid afternoon, they had spent half their morning watching crappy Disney movies that Marik just had to watch. Now he was Making soup for Bakura. The smell of bitter spice wafted into his nose. Gross, what the hell was he making? Toxic Chicken Soup?

** " Marik, what are you making?" **


	2. Chapter 2

**" I'm Making a special soup Just for you Bakura! My dad made it for me when I was sick, but he usually added snake venom, but since we don't have that I'm using hot sauce."** Marik grinned looking at him.

He slapped his self in the face, really? Really, hot sauce? That stuff was bloody hot. Not only was it hot, but his taste buds were so sensitive. He swears if Marik even dar-

**" It's ready Bakuraaaaa"** Marik chimed running over, placing the bowl Near Bakura, "Eat up Bakura!"

** "Marik, this looks like you just took hot sauce and drenched your fake tan spray in it,"** He coughed choking at the smell.

** " Bakura how many times have I told you my tan is one-hundred percent genuine!"** Marik whined. Bouncing onto Bakura's la**p,"So Bakura, you going to eat? Or will I force you?"** Marik exclaimed holding a spoon.

**"Marik I'm quite capable of feeding mysel-"** He was rudely interrupted by Marik shoving the spoon in his mouth. He swallowed forcefully**," That was bloody disgusting!**" He coughed, the numbing soup burned through his mouth like wild fire. His face bright red from the fact Marik was sitting on him and feeding him.

** " Bakura I think your fever is kicking in again! Your face is all red!"** He pouted holding his arms,**"Lay down, I command you, Fluffy!"** He said, pushing Him down on the couch,**" I'll go get a blanket!"** Marik said jumping up and running to search for a blanket.

The wanker was so stupid. Getting him all flushed and then running off. He'd never admit he liked Marik. The thought that he would even like him back is silly. He laid tiredly. Finally falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! This isn't a chapter. Sorry :(. But, I want to say some updates and such! So first off, I will finish this. Because I love you all. Second of all, it's not my top story to work on. I'll be working on," Our Kingdom Come," which is a Homestuck multi-chapter fanfic. Then I Will probably work on a story that has no name currently. This story belongs to no fandoms. Just my brain. Between all of tthis, I'll be working on Sweetest Sickness.**

** so again, sorry! But I indeed will finish this. I swear on alterina and I swear on Ra. Flying ultra chicken. I swear on anything. So, keep posted! Send me a PM if you have any one-shot ideas, or things you desire to see me write. I also have a pesterchum. I'm torpedoTropics. **

**~ CardsofQuadrants **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sup my darlings! Guess who's making a sweet comeback! Yes, I'm back. With an actual short chapter this time. I'm sorry for it being so short. I might have another chapter out today. Im not busy at all so. Maybe!**

** ~ CardsofQuadrants ~**

* * *

You awake. Breathe Bakaura breathe! It seems like he had been sleeping for forever! Months at a time! But, actually it's only been about two hours. Woah? Really? Only two? Well, apparently two hours is enough for Bakura to awake with heavy pressure on his chest and the inability to breathe easily. Who is on him? Why, of course! Marik lays curled up onto his chest! Fast asleep and not looking like he would like to get up. Man. As much as he wants to get mad at the kid, who can get made at an adorable Marik? Did he just think adorable? Bakura shook his head in slight anger at himself.

" **Marik, get up. You're on top of me and I can't bloody breathe**," Bakura complained. Wanting to push him off. But, couldn't push himself to actually doing it. So, instead he repeats the same sentence about five times until Marik finally wakes up.

"** Bakura, shut up, I need my beauty sleep**," Marik whined loudly. Squirming on Bakura's chest. Earning a stern warning. Although he didn't seem willing to get off. Which seemed to Anger Bakura even more.

**" I swear if you don't get off my chest right now,Marik!" **Bakura groaned. Not about to give up and let Marik win. He tried one more time to get Marik off his chest so he could breathe correctly,"** I swear I will never go to another evil council meeting again if you stay on my chest!" **Bakura said loudly. His voice rising slightly to show his distaste & disgust.

" **Bakura, we both know your threats are as empty as your winning streak without the shadow relam,"** Marik said. Trying to sound smart and intelligent. Although the comment was rather cold & cruel.

Bakura gives him a look. Yes, fine, his threats were empty. But, that was a cold blow. Even for Marik standards. Cold cold blow. The bloody wanker," **Fine Marik. You win. You blood-," **The sentence would of been finished. Until realization dawns onto his face," **Marik. Where is your shirt?" **Bakura shouted. This Time pushing him back and wrapping himself in a blanket. Where did the blanket come from? What happened two hours ago?! Bakura's face was flushed red.

Marik gave him a know-it-all look," **You seemed cold! You were shivering and everything! So I put a blanket on top of you! But you were still shivering! So, being as hot as I am. I took off my shirt and laid on top of you. My hotness made you stop shivering**," Marik said quite happily. With a proud glint in his eyes.

Bakura would say something. If he could. For two hours straight. Marik had laid on his chest to stop him from shivering. Instead of saying a simple thanks. He was slightly still flushed," **You could of gotten sick, you idiot!" **he said Rather rushed. Covering his face with the blanket. This, most defiantly, will be a long long day. So very long.


End file.
